Various attempts have been made to develop a satisfactory method to reduce the surface gloss of an article shaped from a thermoplastic resin. Some of the proposed solutions include: a method of incorporating inorganic fillers such as silica and calcium carbonate into the thermoplastic resin; and a method of processing thermoplastic resin compounds at a low temperature and the like. However, these techniques tend to adversely affect the physical properties of the final products; and, further, result in a high production cost. In order to overcome the drawbacks mentioned above, a method for incorporating an organic additive such as a polymeric gloss modifier having a lower thermal shrinkability than the thermoplastic base resin into the base resin has been developed. In this method, the crosslinked domain of the polymeric modifier employed as an organic additive has been considered as a significant factor for reducing the surface gloss; and, therefore, main efforts have been focused on the discovery of the optimum range for the crosslinked domain of the modifier resin.